La música amansa a las fieras
by SukyPuky
Summary: Draco y Hermione deben compartir Sala Común en su último año en Hogwarts. ¿Qué pasará? Entren y vean


**La música amansa a las fieras**

Capitulo 1. Llegada a Hogwarts y nuevas normas

Miró su reloj, bufó molesta y echó un vistazo a ambos lados del andén. Como de costumbre, sus amigos llegaban tarde. El Expreso de Hogwarts saldría en media hora y Harry y Ron aun no aparecían por allí, a pesar de que habían quedado en encontrarse hacía quince minutos en el andén. Cansada de esperar de pie, anduvo unos pasos para sentarse en un banco, llevando tras ella el baúl con una mano, y con la otra, la cesta con Crookshanks, o "bola de pelo" como lo llamaba Ron, dormitando dentro hecho un ovillo. Distraída pensando en sus amigos, no vio por donde iba hasta que chocó con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de esa persona, que la agarró del brazo, habría terminado en el suelo espatarrada.

Ante el contacto, sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriendo su brazo que la llevó a levantar la vista hacia aquella persona, encontrándose con unos acerados ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada intensamente. Draco Malfoy, al ver quien era ella, la soltó de golpe haciendo que la chica se tambaleara unos instantes, pero sin dejar de pensar sobre la descarga eléctrica que había sentido y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos color miel.

-Granger… -dijo Malfoy ligeramente sorprendido, aunque su cara mostrara total indiferencia.

-Malfoy. –contestó secamente Hermione a modo de "saludo", había visto como el chico retiraba la mano de su brazo como si le hubiera quemado y no pudo evitar sentirse algo dolida por su actitud, sin embargo, añadió –Gracias por evitar que me cayera.

-Mira por donde andas, sangre sucia, porque la próxima vez te dejaré caer y me reiré de ti –respondió Malfoy.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Aún no había empezado el curso y Malfoy ya la estaba molestando. Iba a contestarle justo cuando una cabellera negra alborotada y otra pelirroja más alta se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Te ha hecho algo, Hermione? –preguntó Harry con la varita en mano apuntando a Malfoy y dispuesto a lanzarle un hechizo al menor movimiento que hiciera.

-Dinos Hermione, como te haya tocado te juro que le… -empezó Ron, pero Hermione le interrumpió.

-Tranquilos chicos, no me ha hecho nada –les dijo sonriendo suavemente para apaciguarles, y después se volvió hacia el rubio. –No te preocupes Malfoy, no voy a dar pie a que tu padre te castigue por tocar a una impura, otra vez. –Dio media vuelta y agarró a sus amigos del brazo para alejarlos. –Vamos, no merece la pena. –Y los tres cogieron sus baúles y jaulas y se dirigieron a una de las entradas del tren.

"Maldita sangre sucia" pensó Malfoy , mientras observaba al trío alejarse y escuchando a Granger regañar a sus amigos por retrasarse. La chica había cambiado bastante ese verano, pensó Malfoy, por eso no la había reconocido cuando chocaron. La mata de pelo enmarañado era ahora una cascada de ondulaciones castañas con reflejos dorados que caían con gracia por su espalda hasta poco más debajo de sus hombros, seguramente a consecuencia de alguna poción para el cuidado del cabello. Sus facciones habían dejado de ser las de una niña, y bajando la mirada observó que la castaña vestía ropa muggle, una camiseta lila de manga corta que se amoldaba a su cuerpo y unos pantalones vaqueros que se ajustaban a sus piernas y realzaban su… "Por Merlín, Draco, ¿qué haces mirando _así _a la sangre sucia?" se reprendió mentalmente a tiempo, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar en uno de los vagones mas cercano, pero antes miró por ultima vez la espalda de la castaña de arriba abajo y pensó "Para ser una rata de biblioteca, Granger no está nada mal", y acto seguido subió al tren.

Por otro lado, el trío de Gryffindor recorría los vagones en busca de un compartimento vacío en el que pudieran estar los tres tranquilos. Finalmente, casi al final del segundo vagón encontraron uno a su gusto y entraron. Acomodaron los baúles y las jaulas y se sentaron en los sillones, aunque hubiera sido mejor decir que Ron prácticamente se lanzó a los mullidos asientos ni bien acabó de colocar sus cosas. Haciendo caso omiso a las reprimendas de Hermione por haberse tirado de esa manera, Harry y Ron comenzaron a hablar de Quidditch, por lo que Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso a mirar por la ventanilla mientras pensaba en sus cosas, más bien en el encuentro con Malfoy momentos antes en el andén.

El rubio había cambiado notablemente en el verano. En realidad todos lo habían hecho, incluso ella misma y sus mejores amigos Harry y Ron. Malfoy había crecido y aunque no llegara a la gran altura que había alcanzado Ron, no se quedaba atrás. Se fijó en el chico mientras subía al vagón detrás de sus amigos. Tenía la espalda más ancha y por como la sujetó para que no cayera al suelo, también notó que tenia bastante fuerza, seguramente debido a que practicaba Quidditch. Justo ese momento, pensó en la descarga eléctrica que sintió cuando Malfoy la agarró del brazo. Había leído en la revista Corazón de Bruja, que solían comprarse sus compañeras de cuarto Lavender y Parvati, que aquello era usual cuando dos esencias mágicas se reconocían. Pero ¿con Malfoy? Eso era imposible, a no ser que…

-¡HERMIONE! –un grito ensordecedor por parte de sus amigos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aturdida, volvió la mirada hacia Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó torpemente la castaña.

-Llevamos un buen rato llamándote, pero estabas tan ensimismada que no te has dado ni cuenta –dijo Harry, sonriendo y colocándose las gafas después de limpiarlas con la camiseta. -¿En qué pensabas?

-En… -se quedó unos instantes pensando si debería contarle a sus amigos lo ocurrido con Malfoy, pero al final decidió quedárselo para ella sola y pensar en ello detenidamente mas tarde. –Pensaba en las vacaciones… -dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Pero Harry no era tonto, sabía que no estaba pensando precisamente en las vacaciones. Aunque lo que fuera que estaba pensando su amiga, tendría que esperar a que ella estuviera preparada para contárselo a ellos dos, o al menos a Ginny, con la que más confianza tenia de la familia Weasley.

-Es verdad, las vacaciones –intervino Ron. -¿Dónde te has metido estos meses? Nisiquiera fuiste con nosotros al Callejón Diagón a comprar los libros la semana pasada –le recriminó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada de la castaña con enfado.

-Me fue imposible comunicarme con cualquiera de vosotros, pasé la mayor parte del verano con mis padres en la casa de campo de mis tíos muggles, ellos no saben nada sobre Hogwarts y mandar una lechuza o usar magia de cualquier tipo habría sido demasiado sospechoso para ellos, son demasiado entrometidos –explicó Hermione, sonriendo con algo de culpabilidad. –También pasé dos semanas entre Avignon y Marseille, dos pueblos muggles de Francia, así que tampoco hubo manera de comunicarme con vosotros. Volví la semana pasada y no tuve tiempo nada más que para deshacer las maletas, ordenar el baúl y las cosas del colegio, y hasta ayer mismo no pude ir al Callejón a comprar los libros. ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo pasé los primeros días en casa de mis tíos y después fui a La Madriguera el resto del verano –dijo Harry.

-Nosotros fuimos unos días a casa de tía Muriel, ya sabes como es, apareció un día por la Red Flú amenazando con destruir la vajilla de los gatitos que nos regaló hace dos Navidades si no íbamos a verla. –dijo Ron. –Y bueno, mi madre y Ginny adoran esa vajilla, así que no tuvimos más remedio que ir. –Añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Y cuando volvimos fuimos a recoger a Harry los gemelos y yo, a liberarlo de su adorable primo. –Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa, de la cual Hermione se dio cuenta, y después vio como Harry correspondía con otra igual.

-¿Le hicisteis algo a Duddley? ¡Aún no habéis terminado la escuela! ¡No podéis hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts! ¡Si se entera el Ministerio! ¡Os pueden romper la varita! –exclamó Hermione alarmada.

-Ron y yo no usamos magia, Hermione, tranquila. Los gemelos ya son mayores de edad, recuérdalo, ellos sí pueden. –La tranquilizó Harry, y añadió más divertido. – ¿Te acuerdas del rabo de cerdito que le hizo aparecer Hagrid cuando me enteré de que era un mago? – Hermione asintió. –Pues ahora tiene nariz a juego. –Y ni bien terminó de contarlo, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas junto a Ron. La castaña, después de mirarles con reprobación, terminó negando con incredulidad imaginándose a Fred y George, riéndose de Duddley Dursley mientras éste huía despavorido con una nariz de cerdito en su cara "Estos chicos son increíbles" pensó, y después se unió a las carcajadas de sus amigos.

Entre risas, chistes, dulces y chocolatinas comprados en el carrito de la comida, el Trío Dorado pasó animadamente el resto del viaje hacia el castillo. Cuando iban llegando a Hogsmeade, se colocaron las túnicas, sobre las cuales Ron y Hermione se colocaron las insignias de Prefecto y Premio Anual respectivamente, y al llegar a la estación bajaron sus baúles y se bajaron del tren, no sin antes saludar a Hagrid, quien enorme e imponente como era, estaba guiando a los niños de Primer Año que miraban con curiosidad todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Finalmente se dirigieron con el resto de alumnos a los carruajes tirados por Thestrals que les llevarían al castillo para comenzar su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts.

Después de dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones de la Torre Gryffindor, bajaron al Gran Comedor para presenciar la Ceremonia de Selección de los nuevos alumnos, y tras algunas palabras de Bienvenida de Albus Dumbledore, montones de comida aparecieron sobre las mesas de las cuatro casas. Harry y Hermione conversaban con Neville Longbottom sobre las vacaciones cenando tranquilamente, mientras Ron devoraba y atrapaba todo tipo de comida que hubiera a su alcance antes de que desapareciera.

Mientras, en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy hacía todo lo posible para que Pansy Parkinson le dejara en paz. Había cometido el error de hablar con ella en el tren, más por educación que por gusto, y después no había podido evitar que se sentara a su lado en la cena. No es que no le cayera bien, es que a veces podía resultar demasiado pesada. Llevaba detrás de él desde Segundo año, y habían estado saliendo juntos durante un tiempo, se la había tirado varias veces. Pero su relación había terminado porque no salía de unos cuantos besos y revolcones en la cama.

-Draco… ¿te pasarás esta noche por mi habitación? –dijo Pansy agarrándole del brazo y batiendo las pestañas. "Patética" pensó Draco.

-No me apetece, Parkinson. –respondió Draco arrastrando las palabras, recalcando cuando la llamó por su apellido, y soltándose del agarre de la chica.

-Si quieres me paso yo por la tuya, Draco… -insistió Pansy con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se acercaba _demasiado_ a la cara del chico. –No tengo ningún problema.

-He dicho que no, ¿qué parte de _no_ no entiendes, Parkinson? Y deja de llamarme por mi nombre, no te he dado el derecho a hacerlo. –contestó el rubio malamente, logrando que la chica sentada a su lado comenzara a hacer pucheros.

-Pero Draco… ¿te he hecho algo? ¿Por qué no quier… -comenzó la morena, pero Draco enfadado interrumpió.

-Basta Parkinson, no quiero nada mas contigo, déjame en paz, tus rabietas de niña pequeña no sirven, vete a hacérselas a otro, a mi me das pena. –contestó finalmente Malfoy, haciendo que la chica se levantara, mirándolo indignada, y con la cabeza en alto se dirigiera a otro lugar de la mesa de las serpientes.

Draco Malfoy continuó cenando, sin notar la mirada sospechosa que le lanzó Zabinni alzando una ceja, ni la medio sonrisa que se le escapó a Theodore Nott, sentado enfrente de él. Ambos habían visto y escuchado toda la conversación.

Cuando casi todos los alumnos estaban a punto de reventar por la cuantiosa cena, Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall se levantaron, y todos los postres y pastelitos desaparecieron, dejando al pelirrojo con la mano en el aire a punto de atrapar el último trozo de tarta de melaza que quedaba, y disgustado, bajó el brazo y dirigió la mirada hacia la Mesa de los Profesores para escuchar las palabras del director.

-Bueno, queridos alumnos, creo que ya va siendo hora de que os dirijáis a vuestros dormitorios a descansar, mañana os espera vuestro primer y largo día de clases. Ahora os dejo con la profesora McGonagall, que os dará algunas indicaciones. Por mi parte, ¡que durmáis bien! –exclamó Dumbledore.

-Gracias Albus –Intervino la profesora McGonagall, y se aclaró la garganta. –Atención, los Prefectos de cada casa indicadles el camino a los alumnos de Primer Año hacia las respectivas Salas Comunes. Chicos, no os separéis de los Prefectos de vuestra Casa u os perderéis por el Castillo. Una vez lleguéis a la Sala Común os explicarán las normas. –Indicó la Profesora. –Por otra parte, los Premios Anuales venid a mi despacho, allí os daré las indicaciones a seguir durante el curso y os explicaré algunas cosas.

Harry acompañó a Ron y al nuevo Prefecto de Gryffindor, ya que Hermione había sido nombrada Premio Anual, un alumno de Quinto, en el recorrido con los alumnos de Primer año hacia la Sala Común. Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y anduvo hacia el despacho de McGonagall con los demás Premios Anuales, hablando entusiasmada con Ernie McMilan, Premio Anual de Hufflepuff, sobre las asignaturas y los libros que iban a estudiar aquel año. Por delante de ellos iba Draco Malfoy, Premio Anual de Slytherin, caminando despacio y con su acostumbrada expresión de indiferencia, y por detrás de ellos, Padma Patil, hermana gemela de Parvati, Premio Anual de Ravenclaw, caminaba distraídamente sin prestar atención a nada en concreto. Finalmente llegaron a su destino y entraron en el despacho, donde les esperaban la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape, quienes les indicaron que se sentaran en las cuatro sillas que quedaban libres en la habitación.

-Bueno, lo primero que debéis hacer es encargaros de organizar las rondas mensuales de los Prefectos de vuestras casas, para ello tenéis habilitada una sala de reuniones en el cuarto piso, al final del pasillo de la derecha, donde encontrareis todo lo que necesitáis para ello. –Comenzó McGonagall. –Mañana a primera hora tendréis que pasar por allí para recoger los horarios de los cursos de vuestras respectivas casas y colgarlos en el tablón de las Salas Comunes, así como los datos sobre las fechas de las salidas a Hogsmeade que pondré mas adelante. También deberéis ser los encargados de organizar la temática y decoración del Gran Comedor para la fiesta de disfraces que haremos en Halloween y para el Baile de Navidad. De momento id pensando en Halloween que es la más próxima. –Hizo una pausa, pensando en cómo seguir. –Hay una noticia nueva, y es que los Premios Anuales tendréis dos salas comunes individuales y habitaciones privadas retiradas del resto de alumnos de vuestras casas donde podréis estudiar tranquilamente sin que los demás os molesten. Y debido a la propuesta de Dumbledore de hacer que la rivalidad entre las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts llegue a su fin, el Profesor Snape os dirá cual será la distribución final de vuestras habitaciones.

-Bien, -continuó Snape. –La distribución es la siguiente: McMilan y Patil compartirán la Sala Común con sus respectivas habitaciones de la Torre Sur del castillo. La entrada se encuentra tras el cuadro de Barrabás el Chiflado, y aquí tienen la contraseña –les entregó un sobre, que ellos cogieron gustosos y sin dejar de hablar emocionados, dejaron las estancia para dirigirse a su nueva Sala Común, y prosiguió. –Granger y Malfoy, compartirán la Sala Común de la Torre Norte. La entrada es la única estatua de piedra que se encuentra en el pasillo. Aquí tienen la contraseña. –les tendió el mismo sobre que a los otros Premios Anuales, pero anonadados como estaban, ninguno de los dos atinó a moverse para cogerlo.

Draco Malfoy alteró su expresión de indiferencia abriendo más los ojos, sorprendido, mirando fijamente a Snape, mientras Hermione Granger alternaba una mueca de indignación con otra de incredulidad, a la vez que boqueaba tratando de encontrar palabras para expresar su enfado, pasando su mirada de McGonagall a Snape y de éste a Malfoy como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-Me niego. –Malfoy finalmente rompió el silencio, sin dejar de mirar a Snape. –No voy a hacerlo.

-Vas a hacerlo Malfoy. Son órdenes del Director. –contestó Snape.

-Me da igual si son órdenes del Director, ese viejo está loco si piensa que voy a compartir Sala Común con Granger. –Dijo Malfoy evidenciando cada vez más su enfado.

-Yo acepto la propuesta. –intervino esta vez Hermione, ganándose una mirada orgullosa de McGonagall, la jefa de su casa. Cogió el sobre con la contraseña que aun les tendía Snape y se levantó dispuesta a salir, pero antes agregó. –No voy a permitir que mis problemas personales con alguien afecten el funcionamiento correcto de las normas del colegio.

-Me parece una decisión muy acertada, señorita Granger. –la felicitó la profesora. –Y creo que el Profesor Snape estará de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto, Profesora –contestó Snape. No es que le gustara demasiado la idea, esos dos alumnos en especial les darían muchos problemas durante el curso, estaba seguro de ello. Pero tampoco podía oponerse, eran órdenes del director.

Cuando Hermione salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y observó a Snape con furia antes de dirigirse a él.

-Mi padre se enterará de esto Snape, tenlo por seguro –dijo el rubio.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer nada Draco, son órdenes del director, y por más que se lo digas a tu padre no creo que Lucius pueda hacerle cambiar de idea tampoco. –le rebatió Snape. –Y ahora, ve, estoy seguro de que Granger te está esperando en el pasillo. Vuestras cosas ya han sido trasladadas a la Sala Común. Yo me quedo con la Profesora McGonagall, tenemos más cosas de las que hablar.

Malfoy se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, saliendo y cerrándola tras de si con un portazo no muy fuerte, pero evidenciando su enfado. Tal y como dijo Snape, la sangre sucia le estaba esperando en el pasillo, apoyada en la pared que quedaba enfrente de la puerta. Al verle salir, se impulsó con la espalda para ponerse derecha y comenzó a andar, seguida de cerca por el rubio, hacia la Sala Común, sin dirigirse la palabra en ningún momento. Por lo que supuso Hermione, Malfoy debía estar tan enfadado como para olvidarse de molestarla, por lo tanto, no le dijo nada que pudiera provocar otra pelea entre ambos.

Finalmente llegaron a la estatua indicada de aquel pasillo y se detuvieron frente a ella. Hermione abrió el sobre y leyó la contraseña.

-"Cáscara de cacahuete" –pronunció, y la estatua se deslizó pesadamente por el suelo dejando ver un hueco que conducía mediante un corto pasillo hacia la Sala Común.

Hermione fue la primera en entrar, y se quedó tan sorprendida por lo que vio que no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy seguía en el pasillo sin ver nada.

-Granger, mueve tu culo y déjame pasar, no eres la única que tiene que vivir aquí. –masculló Malfoy, empujándola hacia un lado para hacer sitio y poder pasar.

Pero Malfoy tampoco pudo añadir ni hacer nada más, ya que se quedó tan parado en el sitio como lo había hecho Hermione antes.

La Sala Común era tan grande como si de un piso se tratara. Delante de ellos, justo en el muro que quedaba enfrente de la entrada, se encontraba un gran escudo de Hogwarts, encima de un gran ventanal con vistas al Lago, el campo de Quidditch y el límite del Bosque Prohibido. A ambos lados del ventanal se encontraban sendas escalerillas que formaban una pequeña espiral, que precedían la entrada a las habitaciones de los chicos, cuyas puertas tenían lo siguiente: la de la derecha, un cartel de madera barnizada en tono escarlata con el tallado de un león en movimiento, guardando las letras que rezaban "Hermione Granger. Premio Anual de Gryffindor" en color dorado; la puerta de la izquierda tenia el mismo cartel, pero ésta vez, con una madera con un tinte verde mate y el dibujo de una serpiente tallada también en movimiento, y cuyas letras plateadas rezaban "Draco Malfoy. Premio Anual de Slytherin".

Recorriendo ambos con la mirada el resto de la habitación, vieron que había una gran estantería con libros de lectura y de estudio, tanto mágicos como muggles, al lado había una chimenea en ese momento con el fuego crepitando y dos cómodos sillones frente a ésta.

En el centro de la estancia se encontraba una gran alfombra tejida con adornos simétricos simples pero muy bonitos, en colores verdes, dorados, escarlata y plata. Sobre la alfombra había un gran sofá de cuero blanco con forma de L y frente al sofá…

-¡Televisión! –exclamó Hermione, y prácticamente corrió hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes cual niña pequeña con un caramelo en mano. – ¡Genial! ¡No me perderé la serie! –Miró alrededor y vio que el televisor estaba apoyado en un armario con puertas de cristal dentro del cual se hallaban un reproductor DVD y otro de cintas de video. A ambos lados había dos estanterías de suelo en las que se encontraban todas las películas y CDs de música favoritos de Hermione. "Los habrán trasladado desde casa" pensó la chica. Estaba a punto de darle al botón de encendido de la tele cuando comenzaron a sonar unas notas musicales que interrumpieron sus movimientos. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y observó detrás del sofá lo que no le había dado tiempo a ver después de correr por impulso hacia ese gran invento muggle al que estaba enganchada desde que tenía memoria.

Un imponente pero elegante piano de cola de color negro se hallaba detrás del sofá casi pegado a la pared. Se acercó unos pasos para observar el dibujo de la gran serpiente, una cobra, que no estaba en movimiento, que había en la tapa del instrumento. Siguió observando hasta que su mirada paró en la persona que estaba tocando. Malfoy estaba sentado en la elegante banqueta de madera pintada en negro, cuyo asiento estaba tapizado con una tela verde oscuro y con bordados de hilo plateado, a juego con el dibujo de la serpiente. El chico permanecía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de absoluta y completa paz, incluso asomando una imperceptible sonrisa de sus labios; deslizaba sus dedos por las teclas blancas y negras casi con devoción y con una suavidad y fluidez increíbles. "Una estampa preciosa" no pudo evitar pensar Hermione, y siguió escuchando la melodía que salía del piano.

Draco Malfoy terminó de tocar aquella canción, y aun sin abrir los ojos, deslizó sus dedos sobre las teclas del instrumento. Finalmente abrió los ojos y volteó la mirada, ya que se sentía observado, y vio a Granger mirándole fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta, parada en el medio de la estancia a unos pasos entre el sofá y el piano. A pesar de que la chica solo le observaba, no pudo evitar hacer un comentario mordaz.

-Ya se que soy guapo Granger, pero si sigues mirándome así me vas a gastar –dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras. Hermione despertó de su letargo y se dirigió a Malfoy.

-No sabía que tocaras el piano, lo haces muy bien –concedió la chica, e instantes después se dio la vuelta y recorrió los pasos que le quedaban para llegar a la tele y encenderla por fin. Cogió el mando se tumbó en el sofá a ver su programa de música favorito. Momentos después sintió los pasos de Malfoy y el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse suavemente.

Entonces pudo dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Conocía lo suficiente a Malfoy como para jurar que nunca había visto tal expresión de complacencia, paz e incluso felicidad en su cara. Normalmente había dibujada una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que mínimamente cambiaba a una de furia, odio, enojo o asombro en extremas situaciones, pero aquella vez vio a un Draco Malfoy completamente distinto, como si tocar el piano hiciera sacar al verdadero Draco de aquel caparazón que mantenía de forma permanente frente a todos. Y se sorprendió al pensar que le gustaría ver eso todos los días. "Para Hermione, es Malfoy, no deberías pensar en eso" se reprendió mentalmente. Dándose cuenta de que no le prestaba atención a la tele, se levantó y apagó, y se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella. Buscó en su baúl, que se encontraba a los pies de su cama, su pijama morado de ositos y se lo puso después de quitarse la túnica del colegio y proceder a acostarse, no sin antes ajustar el despertador para que sonara a la mañana siguiente.

En la habitación de enfrente, Malfoy pensaba mientras se colocaba su pijama y se acostaba en la cama, pasando antes un dedo sobre el tatuaje de la Marca Tenebrosa que tenía sobre su antebrazo izquierdo. Momentos antes había dejado mostrar demasiado, aunque no pudo evitarlo, simplemente vio el piano y sus pies se movieron solos hasta hacer que se sentara en la butaca a tocar. Ahí se sentía realmente a gusto, era donde y cuando se permitía dejar de pensar en todo, volar hacia un estado de _stand by_ junto a las notas musicales, dejar que todo fluyera y transformarlo en música. Había dado clases particulares de piano en su mansión, pagadas por sus padres. Al principio había encontrado aquello como uno mas de los "deberes" de sangre pura, pero con el tiempo realmente se había encariñado con ese instrumento y en general con la música, tanto de compositores muggles como mágicos.

Por otra parte, comenzó a pensar en la sangre sucia. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla correr como una niña pequeña hacia aquel aparato muggle que había en la sala común. Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan sincera que no fuera dirigida a Potter o Weasley y, claro está, nunca dirigida a él. Sin dejar de pensar en ello, hechizó el reloj que había colgado en la pared para que sonara a la mañana siguiente, cerró los ojos y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
